


Pick Me Up

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, horrible pick up game, stan why do you do these things, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford loved his brother, but sometimes he just wanted to dunk his head in water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

They were on the Stan o’ War when it first happened. 

Stanford could remember the way Stanley had looked at him with half lidded eyes, licking his lips as he approached. His body had been slicked by the warm summer day, leaving Stanford to stare as the droplets of sweat trailed down Stanley’s chest and past the hem of his shorts. His hair was slicked back and he grinned, flashing dark eyes at his brother and grinning wildly. 

“Stanley?” He asked, more than a little confused and flustered.

Stanley didn’t answer, choosing instead to crowd Stanford until his back was resting against the wooden frame of the boat, staring at the younger twin in surprise. Stanley’s arms lift to cage him in and he bent forward, his mouth brushing the shell of Stanford’s ear. It made the other shiver because Stanley had such a filthy mouth, one that made him blush with the most simple of sentences…

_Do you have a mirror in your pocket, cuz I could see myself in your pants._

And Stanford snorts, looking up at him with disbelieving eyes as giggles spill from his lips. He can’t contain it as he laughs, making Stanley frown and pout as he pulled away, a blush covering his cheeks.

“Stop laughin’ at me.” He mumbled, frowning.  
  
Stanford tried but he couldn’t help it. It was too cute not to laugh at. Pulling Stanley back in, he kissed the other gently. 

“You’re adorable.”  
  
“Shut up Sixer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
